impactfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Daniels
Daniel Christopher Covell (born March 24, 1970) is an American professional wrestler, best known by his ring name Christopher Daniels. He is currently signed with All Elite Wrestling (AEW). He is best known for his work in Ring of Honor (ROH) and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). Covell has spent the bulk of his career wrestling for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) and ROH, but has also worked extensively in Japan and on the American independent circuit. He has won 20 total championships between TNA, ROH, and NJPW, with four reigns as TNA X Division Champion, six reigns as NWA World Tag Team Champion, and two reigns as TNA World Tag Team Champion during his time with TNA, one reign as ROH World Television Champion, four reigns as ROH World Tag Team Champion, one reign as ROH World Champion, and one reign as Six-Man Tag Team Champion while wrestling for ROH, and one reign as IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion in NJPW. With his ROH Six-Man title win, he became the first ever Grand Slam winner in company history. He is known as "The King of Indies" for his work with independent promotions across the world, including Frontier Wrestling Alliance(FWA), International Wrestling Cartel (IWC), and Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG). In wrestling * Finishing moves ** As Christopher Daniels *** Angel's Wings (Spinning sitout lifting double underhook facebuster) *** BME – Best Moonsault Ever (Double jump moonsault) *** Last Rites (Rolling cutter) *** Reverse STO followed by a Koji clutch ** As Curry Man *** Spicy Drop / Spice Rack (Argentine facebuster or DDT) * Signature moves ** As Christopher Daniels *** Arabian press, sometimes to the outside of the ring *** Crossface *** Death Valley driver *** Enzuigiri *** Fall from Grace (Modified cross-armed iconoclasm) *** Reverse STO *** Running neckbreaker *** Sidewalk slam *** Spin-out powerbomb *** Springboard moonsault *** Springboard plancha *** Standing side slam *** STO ** As Curry Man *** Curry Bottom (Standing side slam) *** Curry Cradle (Gannosuke clutch) *** Domo Lariato (Lariat) *** Hi-C (Diving crossbody) *** Tokyo Dangerous (Belly-to-back backbreaker) * Managers ** Allison Danger ** Angelica ** Chris Sabin ** Jim Cornette ** Prince Nana ** Simply Luscious ** Truth Martini * Nicknames ** "Almighty" ** "The (self-proclaimed) Face of Impact Wrestling" ** "The Fallen Angel" ** "The Founding Father of Ring of Honor" ** "Hot and Spicy" (as Curry Man) ** "King of Spice" (as Curry Man) ** "The Man with the Rear That Makes All the Ladies Cheer" ** "(Self-proclaimed) Mr. TNA" ** "The Ring General" ** "The Sexually Delicious" * Entrance themes ** Independent circuit *** "Disposable Teens" by Marilyn Manson *** "SCU" by VexTëmper (used as a member of SoCal Uncensored) ** Extreme Championship Wrestling *** "Head Like a Hole" (Slate Remix) by Nine Inch Nails ** World Championship Wrestling *** "Peace Out" by Bob Taylor ** Ring of Honor *** "Disposable Teens" by Marilyn Manson *** "Fallen Angel" by Tricky *** "Manson" by Dale Oliver *** "Guerrilla Radio" by Rage Against the Machine (as Curry Man) *** "Konkussion" by Crushpile *** "You Sexy Beast" by Kushinator (used as a member of The Addiction) *** "Get Addicted" by VexTëmper (used as a member of The Addiction) *** "SCU" by VexTëmper (used as a member of SoCal Uncensored) ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Sex Sells" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Sports Entertainment Xtreme) *** "XXX Gonna Give It" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Triple X) *** "My Fist" by Dale Oliver *** "Manson" by Dale Oliver *** "Wings of a Fallen Angel" by Dale Oliver *** "Spicy Hot" by Dale Oliver (as Curry Man) *** "Coming Alive" by Dale Oliver Feat. Adam Skags (as Suicide) *** "Fortune 4" by Dale Oliver & Serg Salinas (used as a member of Fortune) *** "Wings of a Fallen Angel" (Christopher Daniels '11 Remix)" by Dale Oliver *** "Devious" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Bad Influence) *** "Bad Influence" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Bad Influence) ** All Elite Wrestling *** "SCU" by VexTëmper (used as a member of SoCal Uncensored) Championships and accomplishments * All Action Wrestling ** AAW Championship (1 time) * All Pro Wrestling ** APW Worldwide Internet Championship (1 time) ** King of the Indies (2000) * Ballpark Brawl ** Natural Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * DDT Pro-Wrestling ** Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) – with Frankie Kazarian * East Coast Wrestling Association ** ECWA Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** Super 8 Tournament (2000, 2004) ** ECWA Hall of Fame (Class of 2001) * Empire Wrestling Federation ** EWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Frontier Wrestling Alliance ** FWA British Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * German Stampede Wrestling ** Battlefield (2008) * Impact Championship Wrestling ** ICW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Xavier ** Impact Cup (2010) – with Xavier * Michinoku Pro Wrestling ** British Commonwealth Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** Futaritabi Tag Team League (2002) – with Super Rice Boy * Midwest Championship Wrestling ** MCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Reign * New Japan Pro-Wrestling ** IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with American Dragon * NWA Florida ** NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * NWA Midwest ** NWA Midwest Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kevin Quinn * New Age Wrestling Federation ** CT Cup (1 time) * Premier Wrestling Federation ** PWF United States Championship (1 time) ** 2nd Shinya Hashimoto Legacy Cup (2002) * Pro-Pain Pro Wrestling ** 3PW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI Tag Team of the Year (2006) – with AJ Styles ** PWI Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (2017) ** PWI ranked him #'15' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 2006 * Pro Wrestling Zero1-Max ** Zero1-Max United States Openweight Championship (1 time) * Ring of Honor ** ROH World Championship (1 time) ** ROH World Television Championship (1 time) ** ROH World Tag Team Championship (Inaugural, 4 times) – with Donovan Morgan (1), Matt Sydal (1), and Frankie Kazarian (2) ** ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Scorpio Sky and Frankie Kazarian ** Decade of Excellence (2017) ** ROH Tag Team Championship Tournament (2002) – with Donovan Morgan ** ROH Round Robin Challenge II ** Fourth Triple Crown Champion ** First Grand Slam Champion * SoCal Uncensored ** Match of the Year (2000) vs. Kurt Angle (September 13, 2000, Ultimate Pro Wrestling) ** Wrestler of the Year (2000) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA X Division Championship (4 times) ** TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Kazarian ** NWA World Tag Team Championship (6 times) – with Low-Ki and Elix Skipper (3), James Storm (1) and A.J. Styles (2) ** Feast or Fired (2007 – Pink Slip) ** Feast or Fired (2008 – Pink Slip) ** TNA World Cup of Wrestling (2013) – with James Storm, Kazarian, Kenny King and Mickie James ** World X Cup (2004) – with Chris Sabin, Elix Skipper and Jerry Lynn ** Feud of the Year (2005) vs. A.J. Styles ** Match of the Year (2004) with Elix Skipper vs. Chris Harris and James Storm (at Turning Point, December 5, 2004) ** Match of the Year (2006) with A.J. Styles vs. Homicide and Hernandez (at No Surrender, September 24, 2006) ** Tag Team of the Year (2006) with A.J. Styles * Ultimate Pro Wrestling ** UPW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * Windy City Pro Wrestling ** WCPW League Championship (1 time) ** WCPW Lightweight Championship (1 time) ** WCPW Middleweight Championship (1 time) ** WCPW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Kevin Quinn (1), Mike Anthony (1) * World Power Wrestling ** WPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * World Wrestling Council ** WWC World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kevin Quinn * WrestleCentre ** IFWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * 'Wrestling Observer Newsletter ' ** Tag Team of the Year (2012) with Kazarian ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) – TNA Reverse Battle Royal on TNA iMPACT! Category:Alumni